


First Love

by chuuvesbiantheworld



Series: HyunLia dumps [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuvesbiantheworld/pseuds/chuuvesbiantheworld
Summary: Prompt #1: Lia forgets her umbrella to school so Hyunjin lends her umbrella, then Hyunjin yeets out of the school into the rain.
Series: HyunLia dumps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was inspired by MILF Smackdown. If you haven't read it yet then please do! It's so worth it!
> 
> Also the idea came from an episode from Girls on Rela. It's so goofy but hey, it helped let me write this!

Lia was sat outside of campus with her friend Chaeryoung, both enjoying the cloudy day. One was reading her book while the other was doing her homework. Lia thought she needed a small break and bookmarked her page before closing it and looking around the area. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a tall girl with her long brown hair, sporting a yellow hoodie, some faded jeans and basketball shoes.

Lia nudged her friend and pointed at the passing girl. “Hey, hey… Do you know who that is?”

Chaeryeong turned to see who Lia was staring at then recognition filled her features as she realizes who it was. “Oh, her? That’s Kim Hyunjin. She’s the school’s basketball captain.”

“Damn, how come I never knew a hottie like her existed before.” Lia said to herself in wonder and Chaeryeong just laughed and shook her head as she got back to her assignment.

  
  


The next time Lia saw Hyunjin again was when she was playing at one of the open basketball courts and since then she’s been “lowkey” coming everyday when she doesn’t have classes at the same time just to watch the other girl practice by herself or playing with few of her teammates.

Lia told herself that today was the day she finally made herself known to the other girl. So she dressed up in her running shorts, some loose t-shirt and sport shoes. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, fixing up her ponytail once again before nodding her approval.

“You can do this.” she muttered to herself before picking up the basketball she bought that was next to her book bag. Why did she have a new basketball you might wonder? Well Lia thought of this brilliant plan just to catch the other girl’s attention and she hoped she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself in the process.

With the ball tucked to her side, she set out to the basketball court that Hyunjin frequented. “Please be alone, please be alone, please be alone.” She chanted to herself the whole way. And to her excitement, she saw Hyunjin was running around the empty court, dribbling her ball before making her shot. She smiled to herself when she watched Hyunjin let out a small victory “whoop!”

Lia bit her lip, “It’s now or never.” She muttered to herself before taking a deep breathe and walking on the basketball court. She pretended not to notice when Hyunjin looked her way out of curiosity as she walked towards the opposite end of the court.

Lia stared at the ball for a whole minute, _“Oh my god, what was I supposed to do with this again?! Think Lia, think!”_ From the corner of her eyes she watched as Hyunjin started dribbling her ball again and that’s when Lia did the same, except it wasn’t as professional as the other girl’s. She was practically all over the place and trying not to get hit in the face by her ball accidentally.

She tried to throw it up to the hoop but it just whizzed passed it. She heard snickering from behind and she looked back just to see Hyunjin suddenly look down at her own ball as she continues to dribble. _“Well at least I finally caught her attention.”_ Lia thought to herself, hiding her own smirk before chasing after her own ball. When she came back to her previous spot, she saw Hyunjin’s back was turned to her and thought this could finally be her chance. She pretended to dribble around and then “accidentally” threw it towards Hyunjin’s side of the court where it knocked on the other girl’s legs.

Hyunjin looked down before picking up Lia’s ball and turned to her where she came running and bowing down in apology. “I’m so sorry!”

Hyunjin handed her the ball and said with a small smile, “You’re bad at this, huh?”

Lia tucked the ball on her side and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. “You could say that…” she bit her lip before continuing. “But you look like a pro… maybe you can teach me?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Hyunjin tilted her head as she stares at the girl in wonder. “Maybe next time? I’ve got a class I got to go to.” she says before turning away to start grabbing her things, not noticing the disappointed look on Lia’s face.

As Hyunjin was walking away, she suddenly turned to Lia after being deep in thought and said, “I’ll be here Saturday afternoon. You can come join me then…?” Leaving her words open as if almost asking for her name.

Lia had to register her words before it finally sunk in and she turned to face her in excitement, “Lia! Uhm… I’m Lia. A-And that sounds great, thank you!” Hyunjin smiles at her then introduces herself. “I’m Hyunjin. Well, see ya then.” She turned around and started to leave and Lia was jumping around from happiness.

Since then Lia and Hyunjin has been meeting almost every Saturday for a month. Lia wouldn’t ever forget the first time she also held Hyunjin’s hand. It was the time when the other girl was showing her how to throw hoops then asked her to try to do the same. And just as she excitedly threw the ball, it bounced off the board and almost hit her in the face. She blocked it in time but that didn’t save her as she fell back on her butt.

Hyunjin looks at her worriedly as she hurries next to her side. “Are you okay?”

Lia smiles at her nervously and said, “Yeah, just clumsy ol’ me.” After the athlete made sure there are no scratches on her, she stood up then held out her hand for Lia to take. She froze for a moment as she stares at the hand that was offered to her then places her own on top. Hyunjin gently pulls her up, checking on her one more time. “You sure you’re okay?”

Lia tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly as she nodded. “Silly girl…” she heard Hyunjin say but notices her small smile which caused Lia’s heart to leap.

One random day, it started raining out of the blue when the weather forecast showed no reports for any showers today. Lia was standing outside her class building in some dark jeans and stripped blazer on top of her crop top. She looked around wondering how the hell she’s going to get out of there now when the rain won’t let up.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Hyunjin smiling at her. She was wearing her favorite yellow hoodie, dark jeans and some kick ass boots. “You don’t have your umbrella?”

Lia just giggled, shaking her head. “I keep forgetting to put it back in my bag every time I change my handbag.” She says as she points at the bag slung over her shoulder.

“Well, here. You can borrow mine.” She says as she hands over her small yellow umbrella. Before Lia could even blink, Hyunjin suddenly walked past her and said, “Alright, see ya!”

Lia gasped in shock as Hyunjin started running under the rain. “Hyunjin!” she tried to call out but the other girl was already far ahead. “Damn her long ass legs.” She muttered then opened the umbrella and started to take after her.

Hyunjin was so focused on running as quickly as possible so she wouldn’t get too soaked in the rain until she suddenly felt no rain drops was hitting down her face. She looked up and noticed her own umbrella was above her then her eyes widened when she turned to her right and watches as Lia was catching her breathe while she holds up the umbrella. “Damn, you’re really fast.” she almost wheezes out.

Hyunjin suddenly grabs hold of the umbrella as well, not realizing her hand was on top of the other girl’s. “Lia, what are you doing??”

Lia was busy blushing and looking at their joined hands that her words almost didn’t register. “Huh? Oh! You just ran before I could even say anything!” She exclaimed.

Hyunjin just blinked down at the girl as if she grew another head then notices her getting wet under the rain. “Aish! Look at you! You were supposed to stay dry, not the opposite!” She pushes the umbrella so it’s covering mostly the petite girl and not herself.

“But you’ll get sick if you stay wet!” Lia tries to explain as she also pushes the umbrella to cover her.

“Lia.” Hyunjin says sternly.

“Hyunjin.” Lia says back in the same tone.

After much debate, Hyunjin suddenly laughs then almost squeezes herself close to the other girl. “Well alright, I think we can squeeze under here. Wait let me.” She finally took notice that both their hands were still holding the umbrella up.

Lia tries her best to hide her blush, quietly thanking her and trying not to pass out as she felt the other girl’s shoulder touching hers. “So, uh… Where are you heading off to?” Hyunjin asks as she looks at Lia, trying to contain her own blush as well as they both started walking.

“Oh, uh… just thought I’d get some studying done at the library since exams are coming up.” Lia says shyly, unable to meet Hyunjin’s eyes.

“Oh, I was heading there as well.” Hyunjin says sheepishly.

Lia slightly glared at the girl in return, “Well, none of this whole ordeal would have happened if you just said so earlier.” she points out as they were both almost soaked under the rain.

Hyunjin laughs then shrugs unsure of what to say, “You’re right, I guess…”

Lia only smiles at her then looks at the path they were walking on.

“So why did you really take up basketball?” Hyunjin asked out of the blue. Lia looks at her with wide eyes then shyly looks away, almost whispering, “That’s a secret…”

But Hyunjin heard her with how close they were, not even the rain could mask it. She tilts her head to look at her real closely and smiles to herself when she notices the blush dusting across the girl’s face. She didn’t say anything after that but instead grabs Lia’s hand gently and links their arm so they could get even closer. She makes sure she wasn’t stepping out of bound but smiles again when the other only smiles sweetly back at her.

They both quietly made their way to the library with new feelings and fluttering hearts.

**_End_ **


End file.
